The Edge Of Everything(Old)
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Frisk gave his soul to Chara and now she's living with her family on the surface. She has to deal with school bullies, family issues, personal flaws and of course, one smiling, pun cracking, karma giving skeleton who thinks every time Frisk killed his brother, Chara was the one who held the knife. Can Chara get through a year without something not going in her favor?(Charisk)(ANM)
1. Part 1 - Christmas Intro

Chara felt Asriel shaking her to get up. Chara rolled onto her side and grunted.

"Azzy! It's too early!"

"But Chara! It's Christmas!" Asriel pulled Chara's covers off.

Chara got up and stared at Asriel with her red eyes looking ticked off.

Asriel was wearing a red and green striped sweater with a big yellow Christmas star on the front. Hi's face was lit up in joy and he was bouncing up and down in place. Chara sighed.

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs." Asriel cheered and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Chara got out of her bed wearing dino pjs. It was a long, light grey shirt with a cartoon dinosaur on it. She had pink fuzzy, flannel print pants and cute bunny slippers.

She brushed her short, light ginger hair and changed out of her pj's. She put on her own Christmas sweater that was white and red striped with a tree on the front and some blue jeans and went downstairs.

When she got down, she saw the tree they had put up. It was filled with different kinds of ornaments and lights. On top of the tree was a gold, light up star. Below the tree there must have been hundreds of presents. All labbed to different people. Some were for her mother and her father, others were for her brother and lots were for the rest of the family

Her family was Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton and Napstablook. Undyne and Alphys got married one year ago and Mettaton and Blooky were in Hollywood.

Chara lived with her mother, father and her brother, Asriel. Frisk did a lot of work to get both herself and Asriel alive again. Frisk gave his soul to Chara, and Asriel got an artificial monster soul. Alphys helped with that. It had been 2 years since the monsters got to the surface and it was their second christmas here too.

Asriel was 10 when he got revived and Chara was 8. Toriel and Asgore got back together and the family was living in a town made just for monsters.

Chara saw that the rest of the family was already there. She saw Alphys helping her mother put more gifts under the tree. _Like it needs more._ Chara thought as she walked around trying to see who else was there. She saw Papyrus hanging a wreath and Sans was talking to father. Asgore had on his Mr. dad-guy sweater that Chara and Asriel had made him.

She walked over to her father and said

"Morning dad!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Oh good morning Chara. Did you sleep well?" he asked hugging his daughter back.

"Yeah it was fine, I guess." Chara said kind of awkwardly.

"Hey kid. You gonna ignore me over here?"

"Oh, right. Hi Sans." She said his name anger. It was barely noticeable but she didn't think anyone would really care anyway.

"Chara," Asgore said "Be nice." Asgore patted his daughter on the shoulder and went to help Papyrus with more decorations.

Chara and Sans didn't get along. Chara knew that he remembered when Frisk and her were on a genocide run. She wasn't a murderer and she wasn't a bad person. She just made a terrible mistake with terrible consequences. But Sans thought all of it was her.

"Chara." Sans smiled faded from his face and stared at Chara with a bad look in his eyes

"Comedian." Chara said back looking annoyed at him.

"Hey Chara! Merry Christmas!" Asriel surprised hugged Chara and picked her up swung her around.

"Asriel! Put me down!" Chara laughed.

He did that all the time to her. Chara hated to admit that she didn't mind when he did that. Asriel put her down and dragged her over to see her other relatives. Chara turned to see sans and he was still looking at her with that same glare. Chara's face was more relaxed now and was more nervous than angry.

After Chara had said Merry Christmas to everyone, her mother called everyone for breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone had pancakes and eggs. After that, everyone talked a little before opening presents.

Chara sat on the stairs watching everyone catch up. Papyrus talked with Undyne, Alphys with Asgore, Sans with Toriel and her brother was at the tree trying to figure out what he got. _Dork._ Chara heard her mother call everyone to the living room for presents.

Chara got up and sat closer but still separated from everyone just a little bit. Chara didn't like to have attention. She'd rather watch the action then be apart of it. Her mother started handing out gifts. Chara heard the laughter and 'thanks yous' from her family.

Asriel came up to her and gave her a small green box with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Here. For you!"

Chara took the present and opened it. She found a small music box inside.

"Well? Aren't you going to play it?" Asriel had such a sweet smile on his face, you could never say no to it.

She took it out and turned the handle on the side. It started playing the song from the statue back in Waterfall. She smiled at it.

"I got it custom made just for you. Do you like it?"

Chara got up and hugged her brother. "I love it! Thanks bro."

Asriel went back to the party and Chara sat back down with her music box. She loved that song ever since Asriel took her there for the first time. It was there when he gave her the locket she wore everyday. She never took it off even when she slept.

Someone must have noticed that Chara wasn't with the rest of the family because her mother asked her join everyone. Chara picked up her music box and walked over to where everyone else was. She sat down next to Asriel who had saved her a place on the floor.

After a while, she was getting handed presents. She opened them all. She got three christmas sweaters from Sans and Papyrus, a pack of pencil crayons and sketch paper from her parents, and two yellow and white flower crowns Alphys and Undyne. She thanked everyone.

It seemed that she was the last one to open any presents, so when she opened her last one, everyone got up and started talking again.

Chara knew that holidays were a time where families could catch up with everyone. Especially hers. Her family lived everywhere. Sans and Papyrus lived in the city and Alphys and Undyne lived overseas in Japan because they both love anime so much. She remembered that Mettaton and Napstablook were supposed to come too but they would come later in the evening.

It was almost dinner and Chara was helping in the kitchen with her mother, Undyne and Papyrus. Papyrus had gotten very good at cooking in the two years he had been on the surface. Chara still didn't like cooking since that one time with the buttercups. Her family called it the 'Buttercup Incident.' It happened so long ago everyone had gotten over what happened but Chara still felt bad about it.

They were having turkey and gravy for dinner. There was also mashed potatoes and stuffing as well. Toriel asked if Chara could set the table and she immediately said yes. Chara didn't want to be in the kitchen any more than she usually did. She set the table with Asriel's help.

Just before dinner was ready, Mettaton and Napstablook showed up. They brought so many gifts it was hard to imagine that there was just one for everybody.

"Hope we're not late!" Metton said as he put the presents down. Everyone said 'hello' and 'merry christmas' as they came in and helped put the presents beneath the tree.

Toriel said, "Dinner's ready!" and everyone went around the dining room table. The dinner went well as everyone got a christmas cracker and read to the jokes from inside them. Sans made a few extra, which of course, everyone expected. Chara rolled her eyes at any puns that he said. She didn't like his puns at all. They felt forced.

After the dinner, everyone came back to the tree where they opened more gifts. Mettaton was a pop star on the surface so he wasn't cheap gift giver. Everyone got very expensive things. Chara got a gold-yellow sweater with little sew-on balls on the sleeves.

"Thank you Mettaton." Chara put the sweater back in it's box. She wasn't sure when she was going to wear it but it looked pretty. And it was in her favorite colour.

Mettaton was going to throw a big christmas party the next day because he could. And he invited all of the monsters from the underground. He owned a huge mansion which he shared with Napstablook.

There was more talking and laughter. Chara sat down on the stairs again alone. She loved her family, but she didn't like getting involved. She loved observing. Maybe that's why her and Frisk got along.

She was merely a ghost and mostly guiding him through. So after so many runs, Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide, she was surprised of he did.

He said he's seen the same things so many times, that he thinks it's time he moved on. He never wanted the big amazing adventure through the Underground. He fell down the mountain the same reason Chara did. Suicide. Frisk loved all his new friends but he really just wanted to go. Chara begged him not to. She liked having a friend like Frisk, but, at that time he had already got Asriel back. All he had to do, was transfer his soul, to Chara. When he did, and Chara woke up in her own body, she didn't know how to feel. She felt, happy and sad at the same time. The barrier was broken and all the monsters could go free. Chara still hated what Frisk did. She wasn't angry at him, just his choice. That's why she was a little depressed all the time. She didn't think she deserved to be on the surface with such a lovely home and family.

It was about ten o'clock and everyone was going home. Chara was getting tired as well and but she really didn't wanted to go back to bed. She begged her parents if she and Asriel could stay up longer. The said no because they were going to Mettaton's party the next day.

The last to leave was Sans and Papyrus because Toriel was arranging a week where Chara and her brother could come visit them. They did that every so often. Chara hated going to Sans and Papyrus' place. Because of Sans of course. Papyrus she was fine with. But Sans got her every nerve.

After they left, Chara said goodnight to her parents and to her brother. She went upstairs and sat down on her bed. She put her music box on her bed-stand next to her bed and turned the handle Chara didn't want to change. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't know what she wanted to do. The sweet melody played as Chara contemplated sleep. Tomorrow was going to be busy as well and who knows what could happen.

-End Of Part One

 **/Hey everyone! This is an experimental story. I won't be continuing this one for a while but please tell me what you think in the reviews. It will have some themes such as suicide, depression, swearing, bulling etc. The story will revolve around Chara's experiences on the surface and everything that she has to go through. It takes place 3 years after all monsters come to the surface. So Chara will be 10 - 11 and Asriel will be 12 - 13 Please tell me what you think so far and do tell me if there needs any improvement. Thx! - Cupz/**


	2. Review Answers(not a chapter srry)

Answers To Reviews(Temporary Chapter)

ItsSuperNova: I enjoy the story so far, I couldn't find any easy to spot grammar or spelling mistakes, and the detail isn't too little (you could always add more details about anything, just a rule of thumb). I just have one question; If this story is a Charisk ship, than will Frisk be revived at some point, or as a ghost like the Chara as a ghost narrator theory?

Cupz- My plan was to revive him much later on but he and Chara had a good relationship together so it breaks Chara's heart when he's not around anymore and gives his soul to her. Great question by the way and I'll keep what you said in mind.

The Rude Girl: I like this so far! I always tend to enjoy stories where Chara n Sans both hate each other. If Frisk n Sans hate each other too, i would love that even more. But if Frisk gave his soul to Chara, and this is a Charisk story, what happened to Frisk? Will he be revived or something later?

Cupz- Yes. Frisk will be revived much later in the story but Chara is heartbroken over losing one of her good friends. Frisk is dead but you'll see later where he is in terms of his death...  
Chara and Frisk were really good friends so they may have developed feelings for one another. Well I can't give too much away but that you for asking your questions!

Chariskmycrack(guest): great story and bet frisk is in the void but still amazing story

Cupz- Well I can't spoil anything but your guess could mean something to the story. Not going to say which part though. And thank you for the comment. =3


End file.
